


Drizzle Your Love On Me

by LucyxShadow



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec Kinkwood, Alec is a kinky bitch, Anal Sex, Baking, Blowjobs, Brownies, Chocolate, Chocolate Sauce, Cooking, Cream, Fluff, Foodgasm, Hickeys, Ice Cream, Kitchen Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, Smut, Whipped Cream, alec tops, kitchen antics, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyxShadow/pseuds/LucyxShadow
Summary: Alec Bakes Brownies for Magnus but is a culinary orgasm the only orgasm Magnus will experience?





	Drizzle Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a little one shot I wrote thanks to Nicole ( @obsidiayan on twitter) as we spoke about our love for brownies and of course Malec came up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this is my first attempt!
> 
> Many thanks to Lisa ( @untilucamealong ) for being my Beta :)

“Mmm Alec, that smells simply delicious” Magnus cooed at Alec as he pulled the brownies out of the oven.

 

“If I had known brownies were the way to your heart, I would have made them ages ago.” Alec slid the tray on the side and proceeded to clean up after himself.

 

Magnus watched his boyfriend from the Island he was sat at. Alec was surprised at how natural his boyfriend was in the kitchen; it must have been from all those years of avoiding Izzy’s cooking. Magnus hopped down from his seat and made his way to the fridge. He pulled out various things that would enhance his foodgasm experience. Once he had picked out the cherries, whipped cream, chocolate sauce and vanilla ice cream, he turned to find Alec staring at him.

 

Alec had a hunger in his eyes. When he saw the various food items that Magnus had pulled from the fridge, he could only think of eating each one of them off of his boyfriend’s perfectly toned olive skin.  Magnus placed the food down as Alec distracted himself by cutting the brownie. Cooking brownie for his boyfriend wasn’t supposed to leave him with his member twitching in his pants. 

 

“Want to try some?” Alec raised an eyebrow, positive that the answer was yes as Magnus was practically drooling.  Magnus hummed to signal his answer.

 

Alec walked over to the man with a small slice of brownie. When Alec reached Magnus, the man wrapped his legs around Alec in an attempt to pull him closer. Magnus opened his mouth allowing for the man to place the brownie in. 

 

As the man chewed the brownie, he melted into the taste groaning as he did so. Alec’s eyes were burning into Magnus as he watched the older man lick his lips.

 

“Wanna taste?” Magnus voice was low and it sent a shiver down Alec’s spine. He nodded and Magnus placed his hand on the back of Alec’s neck, surging into a kiss. They began to work together as their lips met. Magnus slipped his tongue into his mouth and the sweet rich flavour of brownie invaded his senses. Alec couldn’t help but groan as Magnus controlled the hard bruising kiss.

 

When Magnus pulled back, Alec was left breathless and wanting more. An idea popped into his head; it would either be the best or worst thing he’d thought of. Magnus was about to pull him back in for a second breathtaking kiss but Alec placed his finger on his boyfriend's lips. 

 

Magnus couldn’t help but giggle; he had done that to Alec many times before and to see Alec picking up his mannerisms was amusing. Magnus didn’t understand what he was waiting for. But his heart began to beat faster and his breathing became shallow.

 

Alec grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate sauce whilst never pulling out of Magnus’ embrace. Magnus already knew what was about to happen.

 

“Please, say that this is for what I think it’s for.” Magnus said so quietly that only Alec could hear his words. Alec smirked and faced the man once again. Magnus, on demand, opened his mouth and waited for Alec to work his magic.

 

Alec squashed the whipped cream into Magnus mouth and then drizzled chocolate sauce on his lips. It took Alec no time at all to reconnect with Magnus’ lips. They started off slow, slowly taking in the sugary chocolate that now coated both their lips. Alec quickly pulled away looking at the mans lips. He licked his own lips before doing the same to Magnus’. Then they began to fight for dominance as their kiss became faster and more desperate. The velvety soft cream coated Alec’s tongue in this synchronised battle of their tongues.

 

When they both pulled away after what seemed like hours, they couldn’t help but be hungry for more. They both stared into one another's eyes as both their eyes crinkled from the smiles that had formed on their faces.

 

“You continue to surprise me Alexander.”

 

“In good ways I hope.”

 

“Always.” Magnus eyes began to dilate as he saw Alec reach for the ice cream that was only a meter within their reach. 

 

Alec opened the tub of chocolate ice cream and grabbed the spoon that was on the Island. The ice cream was soft enough to spoon without pressure. Alec took the spoon and placed it in Magnus’ mouth again. He slowly pulled it from his mouth and then tasted it for himself. 

 

“There’s one more thing I want to try.” Alec looked down at Magnus through his long black lashes. Magnus had always enjoyed this adventurous side of Alec.

 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and whispered against his ear “And what would that be?” 

 

Alec physically quivered from the low breathes he felt against his neck rune. He was caught off guard when he felt a small kiss land on his Deflect rune. 

 

“Let me show you.” With that said, Alec placed his hands on the man’s bum and gripped tightly as he lifted him from the seat and placed him against the closest wall. He planted kisses along the warlock’s jaw, down to his chest that was creeping from his low cut shirt. The kisses were hard and were sure to leave dark impressions as he broke the skin. 

 

Magnus moaned with his head leaned against the wall in order to give his lover room to invade his skin with harsh bites over his naked skin. He brought his hand to his boyfriend's hair and pulled him away from his chest. When he saw Alec’s eyes; his pupils were dilated and his breathing was erratic. 

 

Magnus pulled the man to his lips and they began to work together in a dance of passion with their tongues. When they finally pulled away to breath, Magnus could feel how erect he already was and he could feel Alec’s bulge against his which made his cock twitch in response. 

 

“Alexander.” Magnus let out in a rushed breath. The man gazed into his eyes. “Fuck me.”

 

Alec crashed their lips together and carried them to their bedroom. Magnus hadn’t noticed the bottle of chocolate sauce that he had managed to carry along with him. 

 

Alec gently placed Magnus down on his desk. Fabric was beginning to be removed as they became ever more impatient to explore one another's body. They were both left topless but it still wasn't enough. Without having to say anything, Alec scooped Magnus into his embrace, placed him on the bed where he began to unbuckle his jeans and slip them off his toned legs. Alec placed wet kisses along the rim on Magnus’ boxes which left the man groaning almost begging for more. 

 

“You’re wearing too much.” Magnus couldn’t wait much longer; he just wanted to feel Alec thrust inside of him. 

 

“Patience,” Alec stood and looked at Magnus who was was lying on their bed. After a moment, he walked to the desk and brought back the bottle of chocolate sauce. He then continued to mount the bed and straddle the older man. 

 

Magnus’ true mesmerizing yellow eyes revealed themselves and Alec leaned over him, just close enough for his lover to hear his “I love you.” When the man returned to sitting up straight on top of him, he saw him grab the sauce. The shadowhunter began to drizzle it on top of his chest. It was cold on impact which made his back arch slightly. 

 

Alec lowered his head to the olive chest under him and slowly licked from his collarbones to the man's abdomen. He traced each and every muscle that his tongue came across as he followed the trail of chocolate along the way.

 

Alec felt the warlock’s nails push into his thighs. Alec pushed himself further down the bed to allow access to the warlock’s cleary hard cock. He slipped the man's boxers off in one swift movement. He again drizzled the chocolate onto the exposed skin in front of him. 

 

This time, he started at the man’s hips and worked his way to the hard member in front of him. He took him into his mouth and Magnus’ hands instantly found their way into his hair. He licked along the length of the cock to the tip which made the man whimper out his name. 

Magnus wasn’t sure he could keep going much longer. He gave out a deep breath when Alec quickly reached up to Magnus and placed a slow desperate kiss. 

 

The younger man stepped off the bed and removed his jeans and boxers whilst grabbing the lube that was on the the side table. Magnus anticipated what was to come next. He felt a wet warmth press against his hole. He gripped the sheets around him and bit his lip holding back a cry.

 

Alec added lube to his member and placed his cock at the man’s entrance. Magnus was gripping the sheets so hard they could tear and he had his eyes closed in anticipation of having a cock buried into him.

 

“Look at me.” The voice was low and husky and it made the man’s eyes open instantly. Alec slowly pushed into the man under him. He slowly deepened himself. Alec gave out a groan that was matched with Magnus’. His thrusts were slow at first until Magnus wrapped his legs around the man, pulling him in deeper. Alec began to meet Magnus’ unspoken demands. The warlock’s hands traveled the length of the shadowhunter’s back, he left deep red scratches on the surface as the thrusts began to deepen hitting his prostate perfectly.  

 

He winced at the pain coming from his back. Alec placed a firm and desperate kiss on the warlock’s lips. He entwined his hands with Magnus’ and their hands stretched above their heads, touching the head board. He buried his head into the crook of Magnus’ neck and he could feel himself coming closer to the edge.

 

Their bodies worked with one another in this beautiful mess of sweat and passion. When Alec felt his cock almost ready to cum, he grabbed Magnus’ cock in his hand and began to move in unison. 

 

Magnus’ senses were overwhelmed. Alec always made him feel overcome with sensations all over his entire body. His back arched and he could feel himself letting go. He felt Alec’s release and as he cried out Magnus’ name, it finally pushed him over the edge into a moment of intense pleasure, sending tingles rippling through his entire body.

 

When Alec pulled out of his boyfriend, he placed a kiss on his lips before going to grab a damp cloth to clean them up. He returned to see Magnus’ cat eyes still present.  _ Beautiful.  _

 

After cleaning them both up, Magnus’ sticky chest created by Alec through the use of chocolate sauce was now smooth and shiny.  They climbed under the silk sheets, their limbs entangled within one another. They laid there in a comfortable silence as they listened to each other’s soft breathing. 

 

Magnus felt a light kiss on his shoulder. He hummed in response to let his lover know he was still awake.

 

“Magnus, I love you heart and soul.” Alec’s voice reduced to a whisper as if any louder, it would pierce the bubble they had enveloped themselves in.

 

“Alexander, you are the reason that I want to live. Never have I ever wanted to live more in my 400 years of existence than I have when I am with you. I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

 

Magnus turned to face Alec and they shared a kiss different from anything they had during moments of passion; it was raw and full of emotion. It was a kiss that spoke louder than words. It was full of promise, appreciation and it was a kiss that communicated their undying love for one another.

 

They would lay there, lulled by the rising and falls of one another's chest. They both slipped into a deep sleep together. It would be the best night sleep they had, together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Talk to me on twitter @LucyxShadow


End file.
